Build talk:Team - Jaggedway
Saw this a while ago in HA. Please help make it better, thanks. Wazzaa4u 06:01, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :it's jaggedway, the old bars are still around somewhere(cba searchign them)FMK- 17:21, February 25, 2010 (UTC) sup jagged. --Frosty 17:23, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :no comment--Bluetapeboy 21:23, February 25, 2010 (UTC) jagged is quite brave, not going to lie. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 21:51, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ^ups, but wat made me vomit is that SV build. is there seriously any other setup?--Bluetapeboy 21:55, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :How does this build work again? Degen/bore the other team to death? 00:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC) You guys are bad this is like one of the maddest hexway ever, although the jagged necro is a long way out, it's mean to have putrid flesh or w/e to kill of minions and death nova to do big domages. --Frosty 00:14, March 2, 2010 (UTC) That's what I remember of it, the blood bar I changed to reflect the latest update. --Frosty 00:38, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :yea this looks good, I'm gonna apply the changes thanks. Wazzaa4u 20:26, March 2, 2010 (UTC) the proper bars, there is no taint ^_^. Gringo 20:54, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Taste of Pain really? And ye I thought there was something iffy about taint. --Frosty 20:57, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::typoo. who cares about weakness honestly, youve got 1000 antimelee skills anyway. Gringo 20:58, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Yea like Enfeebling Blood! ^_^ --Frosty 21:20, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Any thoughts as to what I can replace it with? This is not my build so feel free to edit it. Wazzaa4u 19:21, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok for testing or will it just get trashed? Wazzaa4u 22:20, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::well its a great build but its impossible to pug honestly, not very friendly to non-guilds. plus if it became meta itd be like the most annoying shit ever to face constantly. Gringo 22:50, March 8, 2010 (UTC) So much extra shit you can take on blood necs now, so why not make the SV n/something and change one of the others for the /mo skills? I mean, you'll miss out on infuse-unholy feast, but apart from that theres no paticular reason its on that nec. Rawrawr Dinosaur 23:27, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :the only useful bits of the new necros are bleeding (weakness isn't gonna help when u have price/insid/ss/enfeebling blood. u can just put that bleeding signet on the necro and get the same effect.. Gringo 23:52, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::i suppose youre kinda missing a nice spam skill to get it up though. New barbed signet would be awesome in this, all the extra degen helps Rawrawr Dinosaur 23:58, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::life siphon ma negro. Gringo 00:02, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::how about dark pact + Masochism instead of BotA and MoS on the SV necro. Also Rawr, the more updated build is on the build space. Wazzaa4u 19:20, March 9, 2010 (UTC) LC Necro maybe should use Shadow of Fear instead of Meekness. I know Meekness is "area" and SoF is only "adjacent", but saves some recharge and energy. ;) --Juze 11:25, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Tested I have tested this build, it does not work, there is no direct damage. 16:29, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :may i be the first to say: urdoinitrong. all the hexes + exploding minions (jagged + death nova is the direct domogos) = lots of damage. Gringo 16:30, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I was not, first of all, the controlling of minions gets chaotic, since you will have around 8 minions + 16 players running around, so it is hard to get all minions on Death Nova, so it is really hard to get some decent damage from that. Second the hexes arent direct damage, SS and Indious can be stoppped by not attacking or using skills, this does not go for healers, but they will get it removed with either holy veil or cure hex. The rest is just degen. :::and this is why jaggedway should not be put in the hands of pugs/inexperienced players, hence why we should not vett it. 99% of the population will just write what this guy did >> Gringo 14:24, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Excuse me? two above is me, I ran this with friends and guild members, i never pugged anyone. Still it didnt work, sorry I tried my best, but this is my conclusion. I will keep testing and tell my experiences, but this is it so far. Belzer 17:19, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::hence me saying "dont let inexperienced players run this". i didn't mean offense by it, but i/jake/alex know 100% that this build works amazingly, most people can't just come and get the builds off pvx and win with it. Gringo 17:44, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::I've held halls for ages with this, not to mention on KoTH about half the time while holding we would kill the other 2 teams before they could kill us. Really, you just suck at playing it. Easily the most powerful hexway in the game. Practice it a bit and you will get it Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:38, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::So if this is only for extremely experienced players, there won't be much people playing it at all, so why put it on pvx? People that suck with it (which is probably like 90% of the people that check pvx every now and then) won't like it, rate it bad and eventually this build will get buttraped. 12:43, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::for reference?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 02:03, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Imo it should have a SW Spear assassin to pump out bleeding, cripple, DW and spam SW all over the place. too OP a hex to ignore imo.--Ikimono Sent his resume to ArenaNet 02:22, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok I'm about to test this out so I'll be able to say then.But from what I see there's no direct damage.A good team will obliterate this.You should play lich spike which totally owns this :Make sure you have someone with half a brain on the jagged necro and possibly the spirit spammer (lolspiritwrangler). --Frosty 23:37, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I have to say I've played the jagged necro and there are alot of problems: 1) Your minions die very fast, there often isnt enough time to death nova them all before a heat kills them. 2) It doesnt do as much damage as you would think in theory, you cant control who the minions attack and so nova usually only hits 1 person, especially if they spread out, which is pathetic pressure, a MB ele could do endlessly more. 3) Its hard to get minions, even if you kill somtimes their res comes before you can cast so I never had more than 3 minions and at some times I had none. The build is sadly unneffective. :minions are to give everyone in your party a shitload of energy, the death nova is just a consolation prize of some damage. Gringo 20:25, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Rez comes in under 2 seconds? kay. Life Guardian 20:26, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *Cough*cough* read the other points....if your saying its mainly for energy then its STILL unneffective. And as for 'Rez comes in under 2 seconds? kay' when your in battle novaing minions your not gonna be able to exploit someone or you might not even see them die before they are ressed, youll probably be casting nova or somthing....... :THe escape key comes to mind, followed by exploitation of dead bodies. --Frosty 22:50, April 6, 2010 (UTC) True, but you cant argue I dont have a valid point when saying they are both 3 second casts, and its more likely they would res before you cast exploit as they can see them on their party lists and so would react quicker. :When they die you see a huge fucking +25 xp +40 faction above your head. Also, you got a 40/40 set, so you don'teven need to pay any attention, capiche? Brandnew 11:10, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :You should also have a Bloodstained Insignia, meaning there is no excuse for not getting the minions up. --Frosty 14:59, April 7, 2010 (UTC) True, but still even if your in a very experienced team as long as the enemy are decent they wont be dieing more than once aevery 2-3 minutes, and your two minions die in about 20 seconds..... :The Jagged player needs good micro, I've only seen about two people who can run that bar. One of them was Smurf. It all goes to shit if that player is retarded. I'm going to 5-5 because I've run it successfully, but most people should like 2-2 this and it shouldn't get vetted. MiseryUser talk:Misery 12:02, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :From the couple of times I've run this, shit blows up pretty quickly, and you have so many anti-melee hexes that either they blow up or they don't do anything. --Frosty 14:55, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::To be fair, FomF can get 40/40ed too, and some teams have fast-casting Death Pacts and things. Still, you've just gotta be on the ball, I guess. Widow maker 13:17, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Some of the conversation here seems pretty pointless to me. Pretty much all of the commonly regarded as 'pro' people on PvX have explained that this is bad for pug's or new players (like me) so can all these random ip's and shit please stop saying its terribad. People arnt trying to insult you by saying your not good enough to run this, theyre just saying that maybe your not the ideal person to run this, and therefore shouldnt say its bad. 'It doesnt work' doesnt help to improve builds either. If your not in the higher end of the best players in HA, just leave the damn build alone! We gotta accept when we're not good enough to run something, or we'll never improve :> --SteamyIgloo! 14:32, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Well said, I guess we can now move into testing --(Talk) 11:58, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I like the build, but I think it needs more support in teh place of the Rt/Me, hex removal is needed, but a bunch of squishy spirits that only dish out 20 or so damage and get killed by one heat just isnt worth taking, I think this bar should be rethought and should maybe not be a ritualist. My word's not going to mean much, as an unregistered contributor, but this build is sooo sexy. Vet this. 22:55, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :No two spirits should ever get killed by a single heat. You're not supposed to put them on top of each other. Widow maker 13:18, April 20, 2010 (UTC) so... 3-5 second cast times and they only take 2 hits or unnatural sig to kill, and even when they are up...not very useful. Its a hexway, im thinking Lamention with glaive maybe? but i do know spiritwrangler isnt strong. ::Spirit Fodder for N/Rt's, and the damage combined with Painful Bond is actually not bad seeing as it will hardly get removed. --Frosty 18:23, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ah fair point i didnt see painful bond in there, and its a good cover hex. :i'm not sure if "cover" is right word. you will atually be getting 6-hex lolstacks (if i'm getting the idea of that build right), so either PnH or everything covers everything. too bad there's only one death necro, i have always found rising bile sexy Kravcio 04:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) lol lol 8 squishies... Fun to beat this to death with auto attacking hammer... 04:29, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :spoil victor, oppressive gaze, blood of the aggressor, insidious parasite, spiteful spirit, insidious parasite, faintheartedness, meekness, enfeebling blood, weapon of warding, weapon of shadow, weapon of warding and weapon of shadow now please fuck off --Oskar 09:24, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :If you have trouble with melee playing jaggedway you're Doing It Wrong.--TahiriVeila 13:27, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::PnH now fuck off.. and tbh you can just fight through SS or SV or Insidious for a few seconds while you lolspike 60 AL targets. Only faint and weakness are annoying. :::if you think 1 PnH can deal with all the anti melee in this team your really dumb--Oskar 20:14, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::your really dumb, your, your 04:34, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::effort is the most important thing on the planet--Oskar 14:09, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::If you don't think grammar and spelling are important then your dumb. MiseryUser talk:Misery 15:06, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::i c wut u did thar--TahiriVeila 15:46, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::the only anti melee here is weakness and faint, which when i call in vent is gone in 1-2 seconds. Garbage like SS, Insiduois, etc is random shit that makes you take damage on attack. Its only gonna take 3-4 hits to spike something, and when you are a 550 HP warrior running around and there is no damage cept hexes and wands, who gives a fuck. I really don't care about 300-400 dmg from hexes when i can blow up half your midline (if there is no front is the mid front?) in 4 attacks. What are you going to do? Finish me off with... with... nvm 12:52, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::sorry i didnt realise you were such an amazing player--Oskar 13:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Yea who cares about all the damage from the hexes when everyone has 10 degen and your backline is blowing up to Bind, SV, minion bombs etc. It's easy to say you can just spike people, but when you have that many hexes there is not much you can do about removing them. Frosty 13:31, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::can't work out why you guys are arguing with him. Gringo 15:55, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Because this is the internet. MiseryUser talk:Misery 15:57, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Because we have nothing better to do.--Oskar 16:09, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::I have a lot better things to do, but duty calls. Frosty 16:30, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Dont forget why you resigned and requested a perma frosty!--Oskar 16:39, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::This should clear up why: http://xkcd.com/386/ --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Dakka Dakka Dakka"]] 18:52, August 27, 2010 (UTC) no stability and rit healers are lolwut easy to shutdown... lots of hexes, but wont matter when you are taking damage straight to the face. Sure this may roll some teams, but with 8 squishies you have 0 flexibility, can't play aggressively, and will blow up in seconds trying to cap an altar. Also, no prots for ghost means haha your ghost dead. This is all theorycraft garbage. These hexes won't cover up the fundamental problem of this build and all caster teams... 60 fucking AL... Good look red-barring with no prots. And lol @ 10 degen. I herd you leik party healz 21:14, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, you win the internet debate. Here is your prize, apathy. MiseryUser talk:Misery 07:23, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Theorycraft garbage wat? Borat's been holding with this for almost 2 years now =\--TahiriVeila 22:37, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :I see your heal party and raise you 5 Soul Binds. Life Guardian 22:44, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Also, the avg. recharge of all 15, unique hexes here is shorter than any commonly-equip, hex removal skill. I hardily wish your PnH monk good luck with that. EisenhowerSmash! 02:45, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Just a quick question: On the Lingering Curses Necromancer, wouldn't Ether Phantom + Drain Delusions work better for energy management and to help out the Soul Bind Necromancer using Malaise even though it can't interrupt. Angueo 04:49, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::They're for interrupting conc + ghostly hero first, energy management second. SR from minion bombing is the emanagement in this build--TahiriVeila 04:53, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks. I just feel the Malaise is left out. Angueo 04:55, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Some Questions Hi everybody, I'm asking a few questions about this build because I finally convinced a PvE ritualist friend to run the Expel Hexes, and found 7 Necromancers willing to do it. I have a few questions about this before we run it: *1. Does the Spoil Victor Necromancer sacrifice himself before EVERY match, or just the last (2?) maps where Death Penalty isn't incurred. *2. Would you recommend using the Spoil Victor Necromancer as an Infuser on top of his Spoil Victor role? *3. Would it be better to run Rip Enchantment and Enfeebling Blood on the Soul Bind Necromancer and have him with the two interrupts, along with the Lingering Curse Necromancer playing the Paragon stuff since Soul Bind is spammed whereas Lingering Curse and Suffering aren't so much spammed (even though the two together are symbiotic)? *4. On the map: Forgotten Shrines, who should stay back on the first shrine with the Ghostly Hero, and how well would the build fare when the other 7 travel up to the top? Angueo 02:38, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :*1. Yes. You sac twice before each map, if you go quickly enough you'll only get 15 dp :*2. Yes, you're supposed to use infuse to catch spikes as well as sac :*3. No that doesn't really make sense. :*4. 1 n/rt takes ghost to top while the rest of the team goes bottom iirc--TahiriVeila 03:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::What is iirc? ^^ Angueo 03:20, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::if i recall correctly--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 04:09, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah, okay, thanks guys. Angueo 04:25, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :A question of my own, because I'm bad at HA. Do you concentrate as many hexes as possible onto the one target, or how does the spreading work? I was thinking you'd be taking out their damage first, since Soul Bind will take care of the monks for the most part. Thanks.Minion 12:22, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::SV on heal monk, soul bind on backline + frontline, lingering on everyone, ss on frontliners (sins first then wars)--TahiriVeila 18:11, September 19, 2010 (UTC) dont play this if your bad at guildwars |:--Oskar 19:00, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Will be attempting it hopefully tomorrrow/day after. I take it you don't run this setup, Oskar? Thanks for the info.Minion 21:53, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::i dont even play guildwars you faggot--Oskar 22:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Icy Veins >Reaper's Mark?Minion 15:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :No -- 16:40, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::The reason it's not is because Icy Veins costs more energy, and recharges quicker. Although in a standard spike that is benevolent, in Hexways (such as this one) it's meant for degenerative kills along with Lingering Curse, Suffering as well as Disease. The other skills such as Death Nova (+ Taste of Death), Soul Bind, Spoil Victor all provide direct damage. Angueo 17:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::yeah, I just tried it out. Much prefer the constant degen as opposed to the one-off 80 damage. Things don't die fast enough.Minion 19:28, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Would Wail of Doom be effective in this degen-heavy team? meh, probably won't last long enough before someone dies.Minion 13:19, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wail of Doom is more like a GvG-balanced build sort of thing. It shuts down a healer (or any class for that matter) for a short period of time. Usually healers because if someone's casting Word of Healing and you use Wail of Doom, then they heal for nothing, and Protection Prayer Monks will have their enchantments turned to rust. In Heroes' Ascent though, you have Infuses going off left and right (clearly exaggerated). Also now that Wail of Doom got the cooldown nerf so you can't use Arcane Echo on it, it's not as viable anymore and people have to be skilled to use it. ''Angueo'' 00:22, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::yeah... I thought the same, but at the same time hoped there'd be some use for it somewhere. I just feel there's enough degen in this team without reaper's.Minion 00:46, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Also Reaper's actually gives you energy, if you're lucky. On the backline, that's always better than spending a lot on IV (OK I know with minions and Soul Reaping you ought to have plenty anyway, but more is always better). Widow maker 11:21, October 9, 2010 (UTC)